


Lifeblood

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Believers Never Die [2]
Category: The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, fall out boy mention, green day mention, my chemical romance mention, panic at the disco mention, queen mention, really short drabble, what's in the suitcase?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: There's music in her bones and she wouldn't give it up for the world.-or,super naive OCs that have no idea what's in store for them feat. suitcase(continuation of the only difference)





	Lifeblood

**Author's Note:**

> really short drabble about Rose Roscoe (Literally Ryan Ross) and her bandmate, Sarah Jackson (Walking P!ATD Reference)  
> sorry for not including any band members! :(  
> reviews are love

Sarah Jackson has music in her bones.

She's done homework to the tune of Suitehearts.  
She's won tennis matches with We Will Rock You.  
She's fought her way through high school with I'm Not Okay (I Promise).  
She's faced sickness and loss to Cancer.  
She's gotten into music school by virtue of Gold Standard.  
She's won over depression with the help of Look Alive, Sunshine.  
She's found her best friend/soulmate/ it's complicated with Nearly Witches blasting.  
She's written her first song with Sing in her head.  
She's shot to the charts while She's A Rebel is playing.

And she ain't gonna give it up now.

-  
Rose startles Sarah.

‘Sarah! Look at what's inside!’

‘Oh my god. Are those Sinatra vinyls? And Queen. And David Bowie. This is—’

‘I've never seen those records before! There are My Chem CDs too.’

‘You freaking kidding me? Is that the unreleased FOB album? Wait… is that a note? Read it.’

A pause and a rustling noise as Rose unfolds the note.

The girls read it.

‘So what are we going to do with this suitcase? How are we supposed to protect it? Do we even want to do this?’

Sarah smiles.

‘Hell yeah. We're going down swinging.’


End file.
